An account balance is an amount of financial resources (e.g., funds) that are available in a financial account. There are various financial vehicles to promote savings by individuals, including, e.g., savings accounts, retirement accounts, and so forth. These financial vehicles that promote savings are often unsuccessful in helping individuals achieve their savings goals.